Scatter factor (SF; also known as hepatocyte growth factor [HGF], and hereinafter referred to and abbreviated as HGF/SF) is a pleiotropic growth factor that stimulates cell growth, cell motility, morphogenesis and angiogenesis. HGF/SF is produced as an inactive monomer (˜100 kDa) which is proteolytically converted to its active form. Active HGF/SF is a heparin-binding heterodimeric protein composed of a 62 kDa α chain and a 34 kDa β chain. HGF/SF is a potent mitogen for parenchymal liver, epithelial and endothelial cells (Matsumoto, K, and Nakamura, T., 1997, Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) as a tissue organizer for organogenesis and regeneration. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 239, 639-44; Boros, P. and Miller, C. M., 1995, Hepatocyte growth factor: a multifunctional cytokine. Lancet 345, 293-5). It stimulates the growth of endothelial cells and also acts as a survival factor against endothelial cell death (Morishita, R, Nakamura, S, Nakamura, Y, Aoki, M, Moriguchi, A, Kida, I, Yo, Y, Matsumoto, K, Nakamura, T, Higaki, J, Ogihara, T, 1997, Potential role of an endothelium-specific growth factor, hepatocyte growth factor, on endothelial damage in diabetes. Diabetes 46:138-42). HGF/SF synthesized and secreted by vascular smooth muscle cells stimulates endothelial cells to proliferate, migrate and differentiate into capillary-like tubes in vitro (Grant, D. S, Kleinman, H. K., Goldberg, I. D., Bhargava, M. M., Nickoloff, B. J., Kinsella, J. L., Polverini, P., Rosen, E. M., 1993, Scatter factor induces blood vessel formation in vivo. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:1937-41; Morishita, R., Nakamura, S., Hayashi, S., Taniyama, Y., Moriguchi, A., Nagano, T., Taiji, M., Noguchi, H., Takeshita, S., Matsumoto, K., Nakamura, T., Higaki, J., Ogihara, T., 1999, Therapeutic angiogenesis induced by human recombinant hepatocyte growth factor in rabbit hind limb ischemia model as cytokine supplement therapy. Hypertension 33:1379-84). HGF/SF-containing implants in mouse subcutaneous tissue and rat cornea induce growth of new blood vessels from surrounding tissue. HGF/SF protein is expressed at sites of neovascularization including in tumors (Jeffers, M., Rong, S., Woude, G. F., 1996, Hepatocyte growth factor/scatter factor-Met signaling in tumorigenicity and invasion/metastasis. J. Mol. Med. 74:505-13; Moriyama, T., Kataoka, H., Koono, M., Walcisaka, S., 1999, Expression of hepatocyte growth factor/scatter factor and its receptor c-met in brain tumors: evidence for a role in progression of astrocytic tumors hit. J. Mol. Med. 3:531-6). These findings suggest that HGF/SF plays a significant role in the formation and repair of blood vessels under physiologic and pathologic conditions. Further discussion of angiogenic proteins may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,011,009 and 5,997,868, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In certain embodiments, the present invention is directed toward the identification of small organic molecules that exhibit HGF/SF activity and are thus useful in the treatment or prevention of conditions or diseases in which HGF/SF activity is desirable.
All citations in the present application are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “Prior Art” to the instant application.